


Day nine - I Was on Hold Until I Met You

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Do you believe in fate?”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day nine - I Was on Hold Until I Met You

“Do you believe in fate?”

“I am a scientist, John.”

“Yeah, but don't you sometimes get the feeling that we were... I don't know, made for each other?”

Sherlock fell silent for a long time.

“Not like that. But I had a feeling of... recognition on some level immediately after we met. Would it make it easier or harder for you if it were fate?”

“Make what easier or harder?”

“Thinking about my past. Would you think that there was nothing you could’ve done because we were meant to meet on that day or would you feel worse thinking that you could've made my life easier had we met earlier?”

“I... I just hate to think about all that time, all those years, you were alone. I wish I could've been there since your childhood to be your friend, your protector.”

“I don't live in the past John. I live now. As far as fate goes, I think this is were I am supposed to be. All those years between my birth and meeting you were just a placeholder.”

“Don't you feel like these years were wasted?”

“None of my experiences were a waste since they made me who I am. Who I needed to be to meet you. Those years made me strong enough to wait. To wait for someone…brave."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'time'.


End file.
